Trainer Troubles
by Gaomon15
Summary: Trainer troubles is about a young, and hopeless trainer called Zack who some how becomes a decent trainer. with a team of pokemon with some very bad traits join Zack in his efforts to acually win a battle...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Troubles Begin**

It was rather pleasant day hanging over Pallet Town. As always it remained quite and at peace. Oak's prideful laboratory stood like always at the top of the hill, but a new fret was just about to wreck it all…..

SLAM

Oak jilted upwards in shock t the lab door smashing open. Turning around to see what was the problem he saw a small child face down on the floor.

"Are you alright"? Oak asked bending down to assist the boy, but instantly the boy rushed to his feet and saluted.

"Yes Sir" he shouted out, Oak covered his ears.

"I'm only here you know" Oak barked back, the boy cowered down "oh… sorry" he apologized.

Oak inspected the boy closely. The boy's hair was thick yet messy, looking almost as a huge side quiff was deliberately placed there but was obvious he had just woken up. His eyes were bright and green and placed with an innocent smile. His clothes were baggy. He wore a huge dark brown coat with many pockets and straps placed every where.

Not much else could be seen as the coat was closed and went down to his shins, just dirty boots and jeans could be seen.

"are you… Zack"? Oak's head turned in question.

"Yep" Zack replied flicking up his collar.

"right then Zack" Oak now seemed much more relaxed "Follow me" Oak walked dwn to the back of the lab. Zack followed with a curios eye. Staring at everything around him and yet not noticing what was in front of him.

CRASH

Oak jilted up once more, turning around sharply to see Zack and some lab instruments lying on the floor.

"Oops" Zack laughed shyly.

Oak just gritted his teeth and continued to the back door. Opening it Zack found him self in a large room, well suited for starter pokemon as it had all the necessary landscapes.

A water fall lay in the centre between two small mountain like boulders. The little river went down with two banks of lush grass and a small collection of trees. Then in the corners where small caves.

Oak headed towards one of the caves. "This way Zack, don't worry its quite safe" he remarked as he bent down into the cave.

"Helloooo" Oak spoke into the cave causing a small echo. And then Zack saw a red blur stream out at Oak.

"Watch out" he shouted.

"Haha, don't worry Zack this is just Charmander". The Charmnader stopped smiling at Oak and quickly looked at Zack.

The two stared for a few seconds then Zack said "Hello". With that the Charmander screamed and ran back inside the cave, with his claws held high.

"Erm…. Well he's a little shy" Oak chuckled "Come here Zack". Zack got closer to the opening of the cave. Oak tried talking to thee charmander

"Charmander you knew that you had to leave sometime, and Zack is a very nice boy he'll take good care of you" Zack suddenly stepped in.

"That's right Charmander m and you will be best friends. What do you think about that huh?" Zack poked his head into the cave. Right in the furthest corner he could see charmnader curled up and covered in shadows.

"Charmander? Don't worry I'm a little shy to sometimes. Like this one time at school we had to do a report on your favourite pokemon and say it out loud to the class" the charmander moved slightly.

"but I got scared and pretended I was sick that day so I didn't have to do it" the Charmander turned his head to see Zack.

"then the next day I thought I was off the hook but…" the charmander stood and walked in closer wanting to hear the story.

"I had to read it out any way. I was scared but I did it and I got an A… so what I'm trying to say is that sometimes even if were scared to do things we should do them cause in the end we will benefit from it"

Now Charmander was stood only a few steps away from Zack. Zack held his hand out.

"So what you say Charmander. You coming with me or what"?

Charmander thought for a second, then launched at Zack.

Oak smiled to himself as he watched Charmander hug his new owner.

"Except from me he's the only person to ever get Charmander's trust" he thought to himself.

Zack and Charmander were now at the bottom of Oak's hill waving to up to Oak.

"BYE PROFESSOR THANKS FOR EVERYTHING" Zack shouted up.

"char" Charmander whined quietly. "Hey Charmander don't you want to say good bye. You wont see him for a long time"

"char" he repeated quietly once more.

"Come on Charmander we'll shout goodbye together ok" Charmander nodded.

After three 1, 2, 3" the both took a deep breath but Zack didn't speak leaving Charmander shouted alone

"CHAR, CHARMANDER" thee realising Zack wasn't shouting he instantly stopped.

"See, now that wasn't hard now was it" Zack laughed and patted Charmander's head making him smile.

"Come on now Charmander, we got some battles to win". To two walked into the distant new morning. Oak stood on the hill watching them off.

"I think that Zack and Charmander are going to be just fine"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Problems with Fire

Zack was walking dazedly in tall grass not noticing the foot path about 5 meters way from him to his left. Zack struggled through the grass until…

CRUNCH

"What the"? Zack looked down to see he had just stood on some kind of nest. "oopss" Zack looked around to make sure no one else was around acting as if he had committed some big crime. Kicking at the nest he tried hiding all evidence of its existence until the grass started to shake lightly.

"uh oh" Zack panicked thinking some wild pokemon will go rampage on him when it finds out what he's done to its home.

The grass split open and a rattata dived out coming back from a food savage hunt. The rattata looked at his room, stampeded and ruined.

"I'm real sorry about that".

The rattata squinted at Zack then launched itself at him. "AWWWW" Zack screeched trying to pull the rattata of his ear.

Finally getting the rattata off and throwing it away Zack got charmanders pokeball ready in hand.

"ok Charmander come on out" throwing the ball the beam showed Zack's Pokémon's entrance.

"Char" he beamed up to Zack. "No time for hello's now charmander I need you to beat that crazy rattata".

Charmander turned around to see the rattata, its teeth gleamed at him and foam started to pour out.

Charmander scream and ran behind Zack.

"don't tell me your scared of that little runt. You could beat him with one ember"

Zack's word encouraged charmander. He walked towards the rattata slowly. "right now, ember".

Charmander opened his mouth but only a tiny smoke cloud formed. As charmander looked confused, Zack fell over with embarrassment and the rattata turned on its back with laughter.

"so you cant use any fire attacks yet! Well then… Scratch attack".

Rattata reformed and ran in with a tackle. Charmander swiped at the rattata hitting it hard on the skull and pushing it back wards.

"that's it keep it up" Zack shouted out.

Rattata ran in again, this time dodged charmanders scratch and tackled him in the side pushing charmander backwards.

"Char" he cried.

""don't let that put you down charmander. Attack again!"

Charmander ran in with his claws high. Rattata prepared to dodge. Charmander swung, rattata dived and dodged.

"Now tail whip" zack called as rattata was still air born. Charmander swung his tail causing a direct hit and sending rattata into the bushes and scattering off in defeat.

"YEAH" Zack called out in their victory. "CHAR" charmander copied Zack's arm pumping movement.

"That's not really something you should be celebrating you know".

A voice came from behind them. The two stopped, turned and stared glumly at a girl.

"And… why not"? asked Zack.

"Because you destroyed that poor Rattata's home, then bullied it and now its lost somewhere injured" she said quickly.

"Oooooh… I didn't think of that" Zack's head sunk

"Hey cheer up, it is a wild pokemon after all there are pretty though. Just don't let it happen again… ok?"

The cheery girl's voice redeemed Zack. He lifted his head back up to stare at the girls red hair tied back in a pony tail and light blue eyes. Zack then noticed her cloths. A white jacket with a blue t-shirt and white trousers with blue trainers.

"I'm guessing you're new to this then"? the girl asked

"Yeah… could you tell"? Zack laughed.

"I guessed when I saw your charmander couldn't use ember. It must still only be very young" the girl said looking at Charmander. This startled him so he ran behind Zack once more.

The girl laughed "he's sure attached to you" she giggled.

Zack looked down and smiled at Charmander then his head shot right back up.

"Are you a trainer too?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm not a trainer of such. More like ….. A traveller"

"oh" Zack's head sunk once more.

"but I do have pokemon" she smiled as Zack perked straight back up.

"Could you please help me train Charmander. I don't have a clue what to do with him"

The girl thought for a second. "I'll tell you what. Lets battle now and see what happens and I'll travel with you until you can beat me. What do you say"?

"I say YES".

Zack and the girl found a clearing in the grass to battle.

"Wait a second. I don't even know your name" Zack shouted to her.

"the names Kassy" she said taking her first pokeball.

"Ok charmander you ready" charmander nodded.

"Orite Zack, here I go. Come on out" she threw her pokeball.

"BUIZEL?" Zack said in surprise as he saw the pokemon appear. "that means your from the Sinnoh region"?

"sure am Zack. Now lets battle! Buizel go right in with aqua jet" Buizel burst forward cover with water.

"Dodge it Charmander" Zack called out. Charmander dived out the wat but only just and still taking a bit of dame form the attack.

"sonic boom" as Buizel swiped by Charmander the aqua jet sent him in the air. Whilst in mid air Buizel swung his tail release a swish of sharp air at Charmander.

"Break the attack with scratch" Charmander slashed at the blade of air. Reducing the power but still taking damage.

Buizel landed back onto the ground.

"now we can attack. Charmander scratch attack" Charmander an in at Buizel.

"dodge and water gun" Buizel easily dodged the scratch attack by jumping backwards and sending a huge rush of water at charmander.

Charmander flew backwards stumbling onto the ground.

"CHARMANDER" Zack ran over to help. Charmander was dazed.

"Good work Charmander, get some rest" Zack returned his pokemon and turned to Kassy.

"Good fight. Now I know what you need to improve on" Kassy smiled at her knew pupil.

"Ok Kassy, lets get training" Zack's stomach rumbled "but lets eat first".


End file.
